Let's Get Respectable
Let's Get Respectable is an episode. Plot Summary Drake, Launchpad and Gosalyn are watching a news program about crime fighters and they put Gizmoduck at the top of the list and Darkwing at the bottom. Gosalyn tells Drake that he needs an image change and they start to work on it. Darkwing changes everything so that people will like him and it begins to work. Negaduck sees what is happening and devises a way to use this to his advantage. As Darkwing gives the police a two week vacation and the mayor gives him the key to the city, it is all on Darkwing to serve and protect the city with help from Launchpad, Gosalyn, and Honker. They are able to round up all the criminals in the city and put them in jail. As Darkwing is doing a news conference about it, Negaduck disguises himself as several different reporters and starts to tell people that Darkwing has only been causing mischief. The citizens turn on Darkwing and force him to go into hiding and Negaduck steals the key to the cells as Darkwing runs off. Negaduck releases all the prisoners and tells them to rob the city blind and bring the loot to him. Darkwing and the others return home where Darkwing sulks because he has allowed Negaduck to get the better of him. Launchpad tells him that maybe the old Darkwing should return and Darkwing agrees. Negaduck tricks the criminals and locks them back in their cells so he can have all the loot to himself. Darkwing shows up and they have a brief fight and Negaduck gets locked in a cell by Darkwing the criminals beat up NegaDuck to party time and Darkwing redeems himself to everyone. Quotes Darkwing: (Sulking in a closet) How could I be so caught up in my own image? So stupid as to let Negaduck trick me. Launchpad: Aw, you were just being yourself, DW. Any idiot would've done the same thing. Darkwing: (Sarcastically) Thanks, LP. (A thug runs by and grabs a couple of kids' lollipops) Little boy: That sucker's got our lollipops. Drake: Half the police force thinks I'm a crook, and the other half hates my hat! Darkwing: I am the scrubbing bubble to criminal scum! Darkwing: I am the truth. I am the supernova at the end of the universe. I am... (Car runs him over) Darkwing speedbump! Darkwing: I am the pitbull that bites the ankle of crime! Darkwing: I am the muddy shoes that track the linoleum of crime. Notes Continuity * This is the first time Darkwing gets declared Public Enemy #1. It would occur again in "Crisis on Infinite Darkwings" and that time too it's due to being framed by Negaduck. Milestones * * This episode marks the first appearance of the St. Canard Chief of Police. Errors * The masked dog in the first jail cell erroneously has a yellow hat instead of a grey-green one when Negaduck locks him up. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes available on DVD